kik_roleplay_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kik: Roleplay World Wiki
= Roleplay World = The Wiki has been up for only less than a week. Im working on it the best I can. The Home page is not complete yet so you might prefer using the top navigation tabs. For Further Information, feel free to contact me on kik: @EuliasLand2 What is it?: After the creation of the application Kik Messenger in 20XX, the birth of the Kik Roleplay Community took place. People playing fictional or canon characters were interacting with each others in various scenaristics and settings. Today, the community is even bigger. Open groups helping the exchange of informations and creating what's known today as the Roleplay World of kik. This count the active groups of roleplayers either they are open or closed. All of them having their settings, styles and/or stories.Starting projects regularly as Shorts Storylines, Tournaments and Special Events. How does it works?: Known as Litterate Roleplay, this is when you play a character by using text. Words can be said normally whilst actions may require quotations to avoid confusion. It’s kinda like an act or a script. Ex: “What a lovely day!” *Says Robertson as he walks out of his house.* There are many type of Roleplay style which all plays by the same basic rules but has variants. What are the Rules?: Meta Gaming Ruleset: * Character Knowledge * No Godmod * No OneLining. * Explanation Require. * Fair Judgement. * Respect of Turns. * Auto Hits, Auto Aiming and Auto Dodge OTS Ruleset: MP Ruleset: 01: Indestructible/Unbreakable/Unstoppable anything. 02: Time/Space/Anything that messes with the laws of reality. 03: Anything faster than the speed of sound. 04: Infinite/Abusive amounts of anything. 05: Automatic control over your opponent without first doing something to make it plausible. 06: Insane levels of strength/Durability, if only breakable by gods or anything close to lifting 100 tons it's banned. 07: Antimatter and all its variations are banned. 08: Infinite Invisibility/Intangibility 09: Use of "Gods" directly. Blessings and such are fine if not granting any banned power. 10: Infinite/Abusive Range on any attack. 11: Black holes and its variations. 12: Gravity manipulation. 13: Precise control over sound. 14: Immortality/Invincibility and abusive immunity. 15: Insta kill anything. 16: Auto destruction of anything. 17: Complete invulnerability to everything. 18: Creation of something from nothing. 19: Undodgeable attacks: Homing and such without needing direct control. 20: No mass summoning 21: No clones without massive drawbacks 22: No autohits & auto dodges. 23: No using of intangible/cyber/otherwise items in the physical world without a logical explanation of how you did it. 24: Cosmic powers. 25: Teleportation. 26: Cartoon powers, Example: Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck. No. Toons. 27: Unbreakable/Permanent/Unblockable or auto hitting illusions. 28: Magnetism powers. 29: No transforming into a mythical/Biblical/Canon characters. No transformations with no drawbacks. 30: Mind reading. 31:Telekinetic powers without limits. 32: Looking into the future. 33:Omnipotence/Omniscience or anything of the sort. 34: Weather control 35: Absolute Zero/Any temperature higher than 2000 degrees celsius. 36: Absolute control over every element at once. 39: Blood Magic used on your opponent. Controlling YOUR OWN blood is fine. 40: Complete perfect Regeneration/Instant healing. PC Ruleset: Everything is allowed if the functionment is explained. Must also follow the Meta Gaming Rules. RM Ruleset: (Realistic Melee)This type follows the real world logic, restricts capabilities under or on human average, and uses real fighting styles and mechanics of a fight. This type permits the usage of weapons and armor, so long as the weapons and armor are based off real ones, and the weapons are ONLY MELEE weapons. URM Ruleset: (Unrealistic Melee) This type follows movie logic, such as those in fantasy kung fu movies, animations like Final Fantasy, etc. Unlike RM, this type allows magical, high tech, fictional melee weapons and armor. H2H Ruleset: (Hand To Hand) Just like RM, but does not have any gear, weapons, whatsoever. Follows real world logic and real fighting styles, human capabilities. B2B Ruleset: (Blade To Blade) Basically like RM but only with swords. Same logic as RM. Character Sheet Standart: A character sheet is used both in Fighting Roleplay and Storyline Roleplay. It’s mainly used for yourself and the others to know how is your character in appearence, capabilities and statistics. Often refered to as OC Sheet (Original Character), they aren’t any true standart to how they have to be written but there are basis that can help you with the important informations. Depending on the topic, setting and mode you are playing on, the character sheet may have some differences. Here’s the list of what can be in the sheets. Name: The name of your character. Obvously, it tells the others how to refer to you as when rolelaying. As for yourself, if you eventually make more than one OC, having a specific name of each of them will help you setting things up. More than the name, you can also add the title(s) associated to that character. Ex: Thanatos, the God of Death. Age: Race: Height Weight: Appearence: Weapons: Equipments: Armor: Mental Capabilities: Physical Capabilities: Magical Capabilities: Opt. Personality: Opt. Backstory: Stance Standart: A Stance is a narrative form of the OC sheet which would be the final draft. It's what you will be presenting to your opponent in battle. A small part of the stance will also depend on your turn. If you're the first poster, you get the privilege of choosing the battlefield and setting so long as it's not biased or perfectly fit to your OC's advantage. You are NOT allowed to state where your opponent's distance and location/condition is, because you're the first to appear on the field. Doing so would mean Power Play. As the second poster, you can choose to attack first and decide where your OC shows up on the field so long as it suits logic and such. Here's a template of the stance, suggestively in the specified order. The intro - name - age - appearance/physique - clothes/armor - abilities - weapons - gear Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse